<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple by VulgarAssassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396467">Simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin'>VulgarAssassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horny Ino, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sakura, Sexual Content, conflicted feelings, emotional naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nothing complicated. Just a physical relationship. Nothing more. Yet, there is something Naruto can’t quite place, something about when she smiles at him, when she plays with his hair. He wonders if she thinks about it too. Then she smirks at him before she bruises his neck and he seriously doubts anything like that crosses her mind and it makes him feel simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hands are underneath his shirt and Naruto can feel her running her nails sharply down his back, breaking skin and drawing blood. Despite himself, he yips, startled, and he feels the teeth of her smirk pressing into the skin of his neck. The bite she places there is not delicate, it will bruise later, but probably be gone by tomorrow knowing his healing factor. Naruto wonders if she knows or cares about that as she bites him again, leaving another hickey.</p>
<p>The flaxen haired beauty pulls back from his neck to admire her handiwork and Naruto stares at her perky breasts; he knows they will haunt his dreams for a least the next few days. Her taut stomach is almost always on display, with her selection of tops, but somehow it seems sexier seeing how the abdomen connects to her lithe torso which connects to her pert breasts that connects to her pale neck which connects to her pretty face with her pouty lips.</p>
<p>She’s smoking hot, and that’s really the only reason he doesn’t tell her to get the fuck out of his house.</p>
<p>She reaches over and runs her hands in his hair. Embarrassingly, he basically lets out a purr at the pleasurable sensation of her stroking his scalp. Her teeth bare out of her stretched lips like a Cheshire cat. Naruto can tell she’s pleased that she can treat him like putty in her hands. It makes him feel ill, he barely as any experience at all, what is he supposed to do about all the sensations that assault him?</p>
<p>She is grinding into his lap, rubbing up and down on his clothed erection, pleasing him and frustrating him and the same time. She finally leans over to kiss him, and against his instincts, his hand snaps out, grabbing her shoulder and keeping the few inches between their lips. Her face twists in anger as she lets go of his hair and stops humping him.</p>
<p>“What gives?” She asks hotly.</p>
<p>“What is this, what are we doing?” Naruto questions. There is an almost unperceivable scar on her shoulder that he could feel under his finger. The temptation to rub it almost distracts him.</p>
<p>“How dumb can you be?” Her aquamarine eyes were burning into him with her disgust. “Intercourse, sex, fucking. We are going to fuck. Can you get that in your thick skull?”</p>
<p>“Why me?” It comes out as a hiss. Naruto almost feels hostile about the whole thing, no matter how sexually wound up he his.</p>
<p>The topless girl shrugs, her tits jiggling magnificently. “You’re available.” For her it’s simple. For him it’s tormenting.</p>
<p>“I like Sakura.”</p>
<p>“And I like that actor Michi, but I’m not fucking him either, am I?” She began gyrating against him again earning herself a moan from the sitting blonde. Her smile almost seems mocking, it probably is. Naruto quickly recuperates and glares at her.</p>
<p>“You’re a total bitch, Ino.” He sneers, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>The Yamanaka heir laughs. The sound seems too pure and delicate to be coming the rambunctious girl. “Damn, Naruto, you’re actually a tiny bit hot when you’re angry.” She loops her arms around his neck. She leans forward and their noses brush against each other. “Okay, fine then. You rreeally want me to leave?”</p>
<p>Naruto gives her no response. He can tell this is a trap.</p>
<p>“Just kiss me once, and I’ll be out of your hair.” She punctuates this by running her hand up through the locks on the back of his head. The gyrations are still ongoing and Naruto can feel his mind slipping.</p>
<p>She does not smell like fake perfume; she smells like her flower shop. Kind of earthy, a bit of sweat, flowers of course. The smell feels like it is burrowing its way into his brain.</p>
<p>“One kiss.” He croaks, before placing one hand on her back, and another on her neck, bringing their lips together. Her hips stop moving.</p>
<p>He is delicate because he knows little, but she lets him take his time.</p>
<p>His face is on fire.</p>
<p>When he pulls away, it is nice for him to see the flush on her chest and cheeks. It makes him feel less emasculated, less foolish. Her eyes shine brightly.</p>
<p>“Good?” She asks, a coquettish smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“I can do better.” He murmurs, looking at the floor. Her fingers wrap around his chin, lifting it up, making sure he is looking in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Then, one more?” Her eyes twinkle, her smile is genuine, not mocking, not teasing.</p>
<p>He still does not understand why it is him, but he does not dwell on it.</p>
<p>This time she leads, and she is much, much better than he is. He plays close attention, trying to learn how she elicits such pleasurable sensations, but it is difficult with her tongue roaming in his mouth, dominating him. He whimpers unintentionally.</p>
<p>A strand of saliva connects their lips as she pulls away. Ino runs her thumb across her lips breaking the strand before sucking the saliva off her thumb.</p>
<p>“Shirt.” She mumbles around her thumb.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>She laughs again, Naruto almost trembles at the sound. “Remove your shirt.” She demands. For some reason his dick twitches.</p>
<p>Naruto removes his shirt and throws it away.</p>
<p>“Niiiice.” Ino purrs, running the back of one of her hands down from his pecs down to his abdomen. She flipped the hand around at base of his abdomen, a few inches from the shorts that covered his pelvis, her palm feeling the built muscle underneath.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing special.” Naruto grunts, leaning back on his arms as she groped him.</p>
<p>“Jeez, why are you acting so humble for? Didn’t know Naruto-kun was so shy.” Ino teases. She ran her hand back up her abdomen and chest and then reached his face, placing her other hand on his shoulder. “Come.”</p>
<p>Naruto concedes, wrapping both his arms around her waist and took control of the kiss this time, trying to mimic her techniques. It was sloppy, but from her moaning he could tell it was at least more pleasurable this time. Ino breaks the kiss and smiles down at her fellow blonde.</p>
<p>“Naruto, you’re a virgin, right?”</p>
<p>“Look I get it, I suck at this,” Naruto huffs, his hands gripping her waist roughly as a reaction, but Ino quickly shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t trying to say that! It’s…I’m one too.” She bit her lower lip anxiously, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>It finally clicks like the final piece of the puzzle. So that was what this was all about. Naruto knew he should be angry, seething even, but his dick had other plans. He felt shittier about the whole situation than five seconds ago, but he was going to fuck Ino. All his posturing and excuses were irrelevant now.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He says simply before running his arms up from her hips to her torso, stopping next to her breasts. His thumbs were splayed out so he could feel their weight pressing down on them. She hummed in satisfaction at his maneuvering.     </p>
<p>“Are you mad?”</p>
<p>“Mad or not, it’s too late now. I’m going to fuck you.” Naruto says with a shrug, giving one of her nipples a tentative lick.</p>
<p>Ino giggles, either at his frank statement or his lick. Maybe both.</p>
<p>“Just answer me one thing, for real…why me?” Naruto brought the fingers of his right hand to the nipple of her left breast and began rolling the nub back and forth.</p>
<p>“Mmmhhh, I, ah…isn’t it enough that I just think you are cute?” She finishes her sentence after getting used to the tanned blonde’s ministrations.</p>
<p>“That’s a lame reason.” Naruto says as he began fondling the breasts, cupping them in his hands. They filled each palm completely, almost perfectly.</p>
<p>“Well, ah, I wasn’t go-ohhh, wasn’t going to fuck Shikamaru anytime soon.” Ino closes her eyes, head tilted back, letting herself be pleasured.</p>
<p>This time it was Naruto’s turn to laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh whatever,” Naruto starts, smile still plastered on his face, “I can cry about it tomorrow if I have to…take that skirt off.”</p>
<p>Ino let out a groan when his hands stopped working her chest, but rose off him obediently and let her skirt slip off to her ankles, stepping over them. Her panties were marked with a thick stain. He stood up and ran his thumb against her covered crotch. Ino gripped his wrist lightly and sighed contently at his strokes. His thumb pulled away with a coating of her lubrications.</p>
<p>“Tell me you want me, Naruto.” She whispers so lowly, he almost thinks he was not meant to hear it.</p>
<p>“I want you Ino…I wanted you since you took off your shirt.” Naruto admits, his hands once again found themselves on the contours of her hips.</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around his neck and leans on her tip toes so she could press against his pelvis. She stares into his eyes, her own flashing with desire.</p>
<p>“What do you like about me? Tell me.” She demands, running the nail of her thumb against one of the hickeys she produced earlier.</p>
<p>“I like…I like your chest…your tits,” Naruto swallows thickly, “Your tits are great, and you have a really tight ass. I like your stomach too, it’s nice and toned and really hot.” He ran a hand across her abdomen, the muscles flexing under his fingertips. “And, you’re really, really pretty.” Naruto’s neck and cheeks burnt from the last comment, somehow it felt the most embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kami! Take those pants off.” Ino exclaims lustfully, pulling away from Naruto and removing her own panties.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Sakura’s smiling face flashes in his mind, but he suppresses it quickly and drops his pants.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Taking a mouthful of the ramen laid in front of him explodes his taste buds with awesome flavour. The briny pork bone broth harmonizes with the wheat noodles to perfection. The thick slices of braised pork belly, chewy in texture, adds a hefty substance to the dish. The fresh scallions on top are refreshing palate cleanser with each bite as they cut through the other umami flavours.</p>
<p>He expects nothing less from Ichiraku ramen.</p>
<p>“Are you listening to me, Naruto?” Sakura asks, annoyance seeping into her voice. This is one of the reasons she hates coming to Ichiraku…Naruto treats his food there as if it were his lover.</p>
<p>“Huh, waf wha dah Chaurah-shan?” Naruto sounds out around the noodles he continuously slurps down.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, it’s gross.” The emerald eyed kunoichi says in disgust, giving the boy a glare. “I was saying, Tsunade-sama is really wearing me out with her training, she was trying to teach me a technique that rearranges…oh my god he’s not listening to me again.”</p>
<p>“Oh Kami, that was good.” Naruto exclaims as he leans back and rubs his belly. “What was that, baa-chan got you a new pet?”  </p>
<p>“Forget it.” Sakura says icily, nibbling at some ramen noodles.</p>
<p>“Sakuraaaa-chan.” Naruto places his hands together in a form of placation. “I’m really sorry, it’s just I’ve been on so many missions lately and I haven’t had ramen from Ichiraku’s in a while.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Sakura avoids looking at the blonde. The ramen is delicious, but not enough to go into a stupor as Naruto does.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I buy you another bowl? Eh, Sakura-chan?” Naruto continues his pleas for forgiveness.</p>
<p>Sakura glares at the bowing shinobi, “I’m full Naruto! I can barely finish this bowl.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you buy me one instead?”</p>
<p>The teammates turn their heads to see Ino enter, pushing the drapes over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey, pig.” Sakura greets, Naruto just stares at her blankly.</p>
<p>Ino saunters next to Naruto and sits next to the blonde. “Hey forehead, Naruto.”  </p>
<p>“Ino.” Naruto says simply, fiddling with his chopsticks now that he has no food to put his attention on. “Uh, Ayame, one miso ramen.”</p>
<p>“Make it two!” Ino calls out. “You’re buying right? Naruto?”</p>
<p>“What?! No!” Naruto exclaims, turning to look at the bombshell blonde. His mistake. Ino brushes her thick bangs to the side, exposing both her beautiful aquamarine eyes. Her pink lips are curled into a smirk aimed at Naruto, and he can feel his heart beating faster.</p>
<p>Run. His body tells him.</p>
<p>Instead he turns back to Sakura, “C’mon Sakura-chan, tell me about your training with baa-chan.” His teammate seemed to relent this time.</p>
<p>“Well, as I was saying before-”</p>
<p>“Ah, Naruto?” Ino calls over his shoulder and he turns back despite knowing better.</p>
<p>“What?” Naruto asks rudely. He’s not finished turning when Ino’s thumb presses against the corner of his lips, sliding across and brushing his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“You had a little something.” Ino’s gentle tone is in stark contrast to her vicious smile. Her eyes glued to his azure ones, she brought the appendage to her mouth and sucks on it. “Miso?” She asks innocently.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Ino?!” Sakura barks from across Naruto.</p>
<p>The blonde shinobi for his part looks stunned but somehow answers. “N-no, it’s tonkotsu.” </p>
<p>“Chill Sakura, I didn’t have a napkin.” She pulls her thumb out of her mouth with a pop. “Tonkotsu huh? Maybe I should try that next time.”  </p>
<p>The trio are interrupted by Ayame placing the ramen bowls in front of the two blondes. “Enjoy you guys!”</p>
<p>Blessed with a reprieve, Naruto tucks into his favourite food in the world. Ino is more delicate in her feeding. Sakura blinks rapidly trying to work out what happened, choosing instead to ignore it.</p>
<p>“So, Naruto,” Ino begins, blowing on the ramen as she spoke, “How’s the plant I gave you?”</p>
<p>Naruto slams a fist into his chest as he chokes mid bite on his ramen. Sakura gave him another look of disgust while Ino focused on her ramen, though the corner of her mouth twitches a few times, trying to hold back a smile.</p>
<p>“Wrong pipe.” Naruto gave his teammate an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“What plant?” Sakura asks, an iciness in her tone Naruto relates to his gross etiquette and also accidently ignoring her before. Ino has a different opinion on it.</p>
<p>“Just something I got him as a welcome back present.” Ino replies, her tone nonchalant. “Haven’t had ramen in a long time, if only it didn’t have so many calories.” Ino bemoaned as she took another bite and sip.</p>
<p>“You never told me Ino got you a plant, Naruto.” There was a smile on Sakura’s face, but her teeth were clenched.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s just a plant.” Naruto mumbles into his bowl, polishing away at it.</p>
<p>“How rude. You don’t like it?” Ino drops her coy act, somewhat offended by his remark. She legitimately took time to think about what sort of plant he might like before giving it to him. Even if it was an excuse to get into his house.</p>
<p>“No! It’s a nice plant! It waters really well.”</p>
<p>“Waters really well?” Ino chuckles, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Like, I get to water it a lot.”</p>
<p>“Alright, you guys can keep talking about plants. I’m going to go train with shishou. Good evening.” Sakura says as she slams money down on the table and begins to exit the ramen establishment.</p>
<p>“Eh, Sakura-chan? Is this because I didn’t listen to your story? Sakura-chan?” But Naruto ends up talking to the retreating back of the pink haired kunoichi. “Oh man, I really messed up somehow.” Naruto sighs, disgruntled.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her, Naruto, you’re not busy after this are you?” Ino enters Naruto’s personal space, one of her hands laying on top of his. Naruto is sure she can smell the pork he ate, and does not understand how it she is not repulsed by it. He feels sweat drip down his neck. Retreating to his ramen, he tips the bowl back and drains the remaining broth from it. Ino waits, patiently.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, I was planning to do some training.”  </p>
<p>“Some post meal exercise, huh?” Ino stretches languidly, Naruto could not help but notice her breasts straining against the fabric of her purple top. Ino caught him watching to his dismay, but offers no reaction other than a small smile. “You know,” Ino slide a finger along Naruto’s bare forearm, drawing random patterns into his skin, “There’s something you can do at my place, for exercise I mean.” Naruto appreciates the huskiness of her voice.</p>
<p>Naruto licks his dry lips, no reply coming to mind.</p>
<p>The blonde bombshell stands, walking toward the exit. Turning back to look at the whiskered youth. “Well, are you coming?” Her eyes glint with desire. Naruto hastily throws enough cash to cover both of their meals and tails the toned legs of the kunoichi to her place.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While he is seething internally, the only reason Naruto is not throwing a fit is because this is truly what he deserves. Placing another crate filled with potted plants onto the shelf he turns toward the sitting Yamanaka, her legs stretch across a few empty black crates, sipping on some iced tea. He cannot believe he paid for the bitch’s meal too.</p>
<p>He was delusional to think Ino brought him to her place to well…he clears his mind and turns toward the bags of soil. This is the last thing he will do before he leaves. He plans to go to the training grounds and pound the posts to exorcise all his pent-up desires and to help forget the blonde bombshell with her perfect breasts, slim waist, tight ass, and toned legs. Yup, he would make sure he forgets all about the Yamanaka.  </p>
<p>“Have you been thinking about me? Have you been dreaming about me?” She is chewing on her straw, her sea-blue eyes staring at him with child-like curiosity.</p>
<p>“What? No.” Naruto scoffs, picking up a heavy bag of soil from the warehouse crate and moving it against the wall on the far side of the room, as Ino instructed him to do. He needs to pass Ino each time he moves a soil bag. She’s wearing perfume this time, he even noticed it at the ramen stand too. He cannot say he cares for it, however, in the storage room of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, it mixes with the soil and flora to create a scent that is more than the sum of its parts. Guiltily, he thinks how he misses the pungency of her sweat as well.</p>
<p>“Really? I dreamt about you though.”</p>
<p>Naruto tries his best to ignore as he went about completing his task. There were about thirty bags. He could easily finish if he used his Shadow Clones, but (he glances at the lounging Yamanaka; she smiles prettily at him) he decides against it.</p>
<p>“Naruto…you look hot, I mean like you are warm. Why don’t you take off your jacket?” Ino asks from her seat.</p>
<p>The whiskered blonde stared at his companion. He was not hot, he did not even sweat from any of the menial labor she asked him to do. However, something about the look in her causes Naruto to reluctantly shake off his jacket and place it on the side.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s a nice shirt! Wouldn’t want to ruin it with the soil, right?” She grins lustfully at him.</p>
<p>“Fucking pervert.” Naruto hisses under his breath, but somehow finds himself following her command, throwing the shirt at her after he removes it. Ino squeals as it hits her face. He continues moving the soil bags, making sure not to tilt his head and accidently catch her eye each time he places a bag down. He makes quick work of the bags. Luckily, other than a few weird sounds, Ino remained quiet during his labor. “Oi, I’m done Ino…” Naruto froze when he turns to look at the Yamanaka heir.</p>
<p>She sat, leaning back, her legs splayed out on the side of the crates, her right hand tucked inside her shorts, vigorously moving. She pants every now and then, her eyes roaming across Naruto’s body.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Ino?!” Naruto tries to whisper, but it comes out far too loudly. He quickly looks around the storage room and at the exit door, as if her parents would run down there and accuse him of being a pervert for watching their daughter.</p>
<p>“Well, can you blame me? You show me that sexy body and I’m supposed to sit here quietly?!” Ino retorts with some heat in her words, not stopping her fingers.</p>
<p>“What th-, but you…Kami you’re the one who told me to take off my shirt!” Naruto shouts, hands on his head at the ludicrous predicament.</p>
<p>“Whatever, shut up and come over here.” Ino hisses, and once again, Naruto reluctantly finds himself listening to her command. Her eyes are filled with desire, desire for him and it lights his belly on fire. He swallows thickly as he steps next to her. Ino pulls her hand out of her shorts. They are glistening with her fluids. She places her wet fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and moaning. With her other hand she pulls her shorts and panties forwards. Naruto looks down and sees her pale skin covered with a tuft of blonde pubic hair. Naruto knows what to do without Ino saying a word.</p>
<p>Naruto places his hand inside her panties, feeling around clumsily for her entrance. Her panties are already damp with her lubrication and they start to stain the back of his knuckles. He knows he found the proper place when Ino’s moans start to get out of control.</p>
<p>“Right there.” Ino says, her fingers out of her mouth, only wet with her saliva this time. “Mhhh, your fingers feel sooo much better than mine do, Naruto.” Ino lolls her head back, enjoying the pleasure the whiskered youth is giving her.</p>
<p>“I knew you didn’t bring me here for some chores.” Naruto says, pumping his fingers in and out of her snatch.</p>
<p>“I was just teasing, well that and I got you to do my chores too…why, were you mad?” Naruto can hear the mirth in her voice. He responds with more aggressive thrust that have the girl gasping. “Naruto…I’m close, baby, say something dirty to me.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Shit, anything, Naruto, please!” The girl pleads, her eyes fixated on his, demanding he push her over the edge. Naruto quickly wracked his brain for anything he could use to get her off.</p>
<p>“I want, uh, you to cum Ino. You, uh, you made me pay for lunch, and uh, made me do chores, but uh,” Naruto eyes dart around looking for an answer, they settle on her fingers, “It’s not fair, y’know? How come only you get to taste your cum? I’m the one working hard, don’t I get a treat? Cum for me Ino, I want you to cream all over my fingers, so I can taste it.” His voice became husky and from the wild bucking of the girl below him, he could tell she was about to explode. He leans over his lips brushing against her ear. “Hurry up and cum, Ino, I want to fuck you after this.”</p>
<p>Ino covers her mouth with her hands to stifle her scream and Naruto feels the contractions of her walls as they tried to milk his fingers for something they could not produce. Once her undulations finish, Naruto removes his fingers, and true to his word, tastes the tangy secretions. “Not a bad reward, after a hard day’s work, huh?” Naruto smirks at his fellow blonde. Before he can tell what is going on, he finds his pants and boxers around his ankles, his erection slapping against his stomach, and then he is shoved onto his back. He groans from the impact of landing on the floor.</p>
<p>Ino squats on top of him, her shorts and panties removed, only her cute orange top remains. She leers down at him, one hand massaging his pectorals and the other preparing his rigid member.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” Naruto’s eyes are nearly bugging out of his head.</p>
<p>“What?” Ino coos coquettishly, “Didn’t you just say you want to fuck me?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to get you off! We can’t do this now, your parents are upstairs for Kami’s sake!” Naruto could easily throw her off, gather his clothes and escape. But, of course he does not do this.</p>
<p>“Well then, lover boy, make sure you don’t squeal.”</p>
<p>“Crazy bitch.” Naruto mumbles, mouth dry.</p>
<p>She laughs and Naruto feels his chest flutter.        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura, exhausted from another long morning shift at the hospital, walks toward her home. She needs to return in the evening for training with Tsunade-sama. She loves the woman, as a Hokage and as a teacher, but she is a goddamn slave driver. As she continues on her way home, she sees the purple Yamanaka Flower Shop sign hanging proudly over the orange tiles of the roof. Sakura frowns and crosses the street to avoid the shop. Continuing her walk, she sighs as she stops in place.</p>
<p>“Stop acting like a child, Sakura.” The emerald eyed kunoichi whispers to herself. Ino did nothing wrong. She gave a plant to Naruto, woo, sound the alarm, how scandalous. Sakura is smart, but she cannot figure out why she felt so negatively about a simple thing like Ino giving the whiskered shinobi a gift. Even if Naruto did not tell her about it, so what? It’s not Sakura told him everything about her life. And it’s just a plant, nothing romantic, nothing Ino would use to mess with Naruto for fun. And, c’mon, Ino and Naruto? Fat chance.</p>
<p>Nodding her head in acceptance and clearing her mind, Sakura turns on her heels, eager to see Ino so she could put her personal, and completely unnecessary, qualm beneath her. She opens the door, the bell ringing pleasantly, and she greets her best friend who is behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Ino-pig! How are you?” Sakura asks jovially.</p>
<p>Ino, surprised by Sakura’s tone, quickly returns a warm smile. “Hey, forehead, I’m good. You look tired, long shift, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sakura grunted, “And I’ve got training with shishou in the evening.”</p>
<p>“Damn girl, keep that up and you’ll never have a love life.”</p>
<p>Sakura rolls her eyes. It is not like she is interested in a love life anyway. Really there is only one man for her… “Well, if you ask me, you could use some more training.”</p>
<p>Ino grins impishly, “Well good thing no one asked you Sakura-chan.” She teases.</p>
<p>Sakura leans forward so her forearms are on the counter. “Anyway, anything new go-”</p>
<p>“Yo, Ino, I’m done, is th-Sakura-chan?!”</p>
<p>Sakura turns her head to see her teammate standing at the door way of one of the rooms…oh god he’s shirtless. Seeing him standing there, Sakura realizes the last time she saw him half naked is back when they were both genin. He is still growing, but his body changed so much already. His clothes are still too baggy, she can only appreciate that now. His shoulders are wider than she ever thought, his chest is chiseled, no six pack for the youth, but his abdomen is so flat, lacking any fat despite his diet, no doubt burned off by his excessive training, and his arms, one flexing ever so slightly, placed on his hip, she can see the developed bicep muscles. And there is something about his forearms that she…fuck she’s staring.</p>
<p>“You okay there, forehead.” Sakura turns her head slightly, the blonde bitch is trying to hide her huge smirk and failing terribly. Sakura needs to swallow before she can speak.</p>
<p>“Naruto, put your shirt on.”</p>
<p>The blonde looks down, as if just noticing he’s topless. “Oh shit, be right back!” He darts down a set of stairs Sakura is unable to see.   </p>
<p>“What the fuck was that.” Sakura does not even attempt to hide the venom in her voice.</p>
<p>If Ino is scared or nervous, it is impossible to tell over the generous smirk on her face. “What do you mean, forehead?”</p>
<p>“Why is Naruto here?” Sakura narrows her eyes instinctually. “And why is he s-shirtless!”</p>
<p>“He’s helping me out with the shop.” Ino shrugs languidly. “It gets pretty hot down there, with all the lamp lights for the plants…why see something you like?”</p>
<p>Sakura’s face blazes, but she ignores Ino’s remark. “And why on Earth is he helping you?”</p>
<p>Ino leans forward to the point where their noses almost brush, but Sakura refuses to back down. “Well, maybe he can’t so no to a pretty face. Why, did you expect him to only respond to your beck and call?”</p>
<p>Sakura reels back, ready to let out a ferocious insult at her best friend when Naruto pops back into the room, bringing with him jubilant energy that is in stark contrast to the tension created by the two kunoichi.</p>
<p>“Sakura-chan! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen ya!” Naruto exclaims happily.</p>
<p>“We saw each other four days ago, for lunch, remember.” Sakura’s tone is sour, but Naruto completely misses it.</p>
<p>Naruto beams, “Still, dunno, felt longer.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here.” Sakura blurts out to her teammate, she hears Ino growling behind her, but pointedly ignores her.</p>
<p>Naruto sweeps his eyes between the two kunoichi, suddenly sensing something unusual about the two, but answers without thinking anyway, “I’m helping out Ino, y’know, moving bags, watering plants, opening boxes and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sakura cuts to the heart of the matter. She’s uninterested in fluff or pretending to broach the topic with any sensitivity.</p>
<p>Naruto tries, he really tries hard, to hold back the blush threatening his face, but he fails miserably and a rose colour blooms across his nose and cheeks.</p>
<p>Ino is covering her mouth with her hands, but Naruto sees her teeth between her fingers; she’s beaming. Sakura on the other hand, is almost expressionless and it scares Naruto a bit. Naruto is stupid, but he knows he fucked up somehow and Sakura is reacting to that.</p>
<p>“I, uh, I’m just making up for the…the plant, y’know.” Naruto curses himself. It sounds so lame, he is cringing himself, even though he’s the one who just said it.</p>
<p>“I see.” Sakura’s voice is even, and beads of sweat run-down Naruto’s neck.  </p>
<p>“You look <em>thirsty</em>, Sakura,” Ino interrupts the teammates dialogue. Naruto sees Sakura’s face twitch at Ino’s tone, it is the kind of twitch she shows when Naruto does something to piss her off, but he can’t figure out what about being thirsty warrants that response. “Can you get her a glass of iced tea, Naruto? You know where it is, right?” Ino’s tone is saccharine.</p>
<p>“Yeah, duh!” Naruto sticks his tongue out at his fellow blonde, who grins back at him and he leaves to get a glass of tea from the backroom.</p>
<p>Opening the fridge, he pours a glass of tea for Sakura, and another one for Ino. He makes his way back to the front of the store, but finds that his pink-haired friend already left.</p>
<p>“Where’s Sakura?” Naruto asks as he places one of the tea glasses in front of the platinum blonde who looks surprised.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks, Naruto.” Ino takes the glass. “She went home.” Ino says, her voice a bit deflated.</p>
<p>Naruto frowns, and drinks the iced tea in three big gulps. “I’ll be right back.” Naruto promises before he rushes after his crush.</p>
<p>Ino sags in her chair and thinks about the interaction between Sakura, Naruto, and herself.</p>
<p>Ino can’t really understand, why, now, Sakura decides to be territorial. Three years go by and she says nothing about Naruto, at least not in a romantic way. Even when he comes back, its same old, same old. So, what if Ino flirts with him a little bit? It’s not like Sakura knows they are fucking, and even if she did, how is it her business? If she wanted Naruto, she should have accepted one of his dates already.</p>
<p>It’s not even fun to tease the pink-haired girl because she takes every little thing so fucking seriously.</p>
<p>Ino sighs as she runs a hand through her platinum hair. Ino likes Naruto, but only as a friend and a fuck partner. It’s not as if she holds any special feelings toward him. She lost Sakura once to their crush on Sasuke, she didn’t really want to lose her over Naruto now.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>It’s not like with Sasuke, where they actually liked the boy.</p>
<p>Plus, Naruto has a hot body. And he’s kind of cute. And he’s available. And he’s got a big dick.</p>
<p>Just like that, Ino finds herself circling back to her original point. As long as Naruto’s single and willing, she will fuck him. There really isn’t much else to think about.</p>
<p>Sure in her decision, she waits for the blonde stud to return.</p>
<p>Naruto walks back into the store soon after, shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>“Didn’t go well, huh?” Ino asks, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it, Ino, what did I do to her to make her so mad?” Naruto’s voice cracks a bit.</p>
<p>Ino pities the boy and moves closer so she can hug him and rub his back soothingly. “There, there, don’t worry about it.” Naruto stiffens, but then melts into her embrace, his body weighing down on her.</p>
<p>“I can’t, I need to know what I did.” Naruto murmurs into her scalp, his hands wrapped around her hips loosely. Ino sighs and pulls back from him before walking towards the store door and turning the sign closed. She also closes the blinds to Naruto’s confusion.</p>
<p>She’s glad her parents are away today.</p>
<p>The platinum blonde takes off her purple top and her black bra underneath, throwing them onto a nearby table.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Naruto blurts, eyes like saucers.</p>
<p>“Comforting you baby, come here.” Ino raises her hands out toward her boy toy, beckoning him toward her bosom.</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes narrow, his voice hisses with heat, “You think I’m simple? You think showing your tits will just cheer me up?”</p>
<p>“I think you are absolutely simple, now shut up and come here.” Ino demands, her arms still outstretched, glaring back at the muscular shinobi.</p>
<p>Ino’s retort quiets him and quells his anger. He curses internally, not understanding what power she has over him to always make him do as she says. He walks reluctantly toward her, the gorgeous blonde’s smile getting wider with each step. When he finally reaches her, she reaches towards his head, gripping his soft hair between her firm fingers, and pulls it towards her chest.</p>
<p>Her breasts are perfect to Naruto. Ample, but not oversized. He nuzzles against them unconsciously, and he hears the Yamanaka heir purr from the action.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you suck on them?” She coos, petting his hair. Each stroke of his head sends a shiver of delight down to his belly. He obliges with her command, kissing her tit flesh first before taking her pebble of a nipple in his mouth.</p>
<p>Ino hums in pleasure as he gently takes care her of her nipple, swirling it and prodding against it with his tongue, before switching and giving the other one the same treatment. She moves from petting his hair to massaging the back of his neck gently. He responds to her actions by suckling on her tits, causing the beautiful blonde to laugh despite wanting to placate him.</p>
<p>The jingle of her laugh makes Naruto feel better than tasting her tits do, not that he will ever tell her that, and he pulls off Ino’s chest, looking into her eyes bashfully. The aquamarine eyed girl smiles at him and kisses him on the lips, surprisingly chaste for her.</p>
<p>“How’s that? Agree you’re just a simple boy now?” She jeers at him playfully.</p>
<p>Naruto scratches his nose and looks away. “Man, you are so…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Ino askes, her eyes fluttering and her smile is like a punch to his stomach, but, somehow, he doesn’t hate that feeling.</p>
<p>Naruto sighs, knowing his face is on fire like a simpleton, “Thanks, I feel better.” Naruto says instead of choosing to challenge her remark.</p>
<p>“Really, and how about your cock?” Ino’s smile became mischievous as she reaches toward his pelvis, her hands pressing against his abdomen and her fingers dipping below the waistbands of his pants and boxers. She only reaches into his downy pubes when Naruto grips her wrist with just enough force to stop her from continuing. “Kami, what now?” Ino spits, annoyed.</p>
<p>“Not today, Ino, not now. I don’t feel like it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t feel like it?” Ino asks, nonplussed. While the tent in his pants seemed modest, Ino knows better. Flipping her hand, breaking his grip in the process, she grips the waistbands. She pulls them away from his pelvis, his oversized cock springs up, now that it’s not compressed by his tight boxers, and slaps against his stomach. It’s impossible to appreciate how hung he is when he wears those ridiculously baggy track pants. “Fucking look at that!”</p>
<p>Naruto growls and pulls her hand off his clothing, sheathing his cock back inside his pants. “What the hell is wrong with you? Is sex the only thing on your brain? I’m having a problem, I need advice, I need support! I thought you were trying to calm me down. You just want to get your rocks off.” Naruto spat bitterly.</p>
<p>Ino trembles from the accusation, her eyes screaming for murder. She takes the time to console him and he dares throw it back in her face? “How dare you. Just because I want your big dick, you think you can talk to me like that? No other girl will even look at you, you should be on your knees worshiping me if I want to touch your cock, let alone fuck it!”</p>
<p>“See! That’s exactly what I mean! I’m not talking about my dick or anything. Why are you so focused on that shit? Why is everything you do physical? Aren’t you a mind reader? I need some emotional support.”   </p>
<p>The words come out of Ino’s mouth and its built from the harshness of insulting others she’s developed since her youth. Of course, she does not mean it, but it’s not like Naruto knows that. “You think I care about you?”</p>
<p>There is silence as both parties absorb what the Yamanaka heir just uttered.</p>
<p>Ino cannot, in her life, remember a times she’s messed up as badly as right now.</p>
<p>The platinum blonde darts in front of the door, preemptively trying to stop him from leaving, her mouth garbling apologies. “Naruto, please wait, I didn’t mean that, I swear!”</p>
<p>“Move.” There isn’t anger in his eyes. Not a promise of violence. No unshed tears, no disbelief, no sadness. His eyes are indifferent; apathetic. It really scares Ino and her heart drops to her stomach. She believes she’s seen the full gauntlet of the whiskered youth’s emotions before, but never this expression.</p>
<p>“Naruto please, I’ll listen to your Sakura problem, I won’t touch you, I just…Naruto please I said that without thinking! I care about you, please, don’t just leave.” Ino clasps her hands in front of her and pathetically, she feels tears starting to fall down her face.</p>
<p>Naruto is unmoved. He grabs the girl, ready to displace her and leave the store when she wraps her arms as tightly around his torso as she can. He feels her body shaking against his, and that causes him to pause.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please.” She chants into his chest. Her face is so damp, his shirt is legitimately becoming soaked.</p>
<p>Naruto is unsure what to do. Toss her aside and leave or soothe her?</p>
<p>Before he can decide, his stomach growls viciously.</p>
<p>Naruto feels his face heating up in embarrassment. Ino looks up at him eyes wide in shock. Her face is a mess. Tears streaking across her face, taking along with some of her makeup. Her nose is running and her eyes are red. Naruto always thought of her as physically perfect, so seeing her an ugly mess like this should disturb him. Instead it quells some of the ice heat in his belly.</p>
<p>“Lunch!” Ino blurts, “Let me buy you lunch, let me talk to you, I’ll help you I swear. Please? Please?” There is so much hope in Ino’s eyes that Naruto, nearly heartbroken from her statement before, relents despite himself being emotionally drained.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, Ino…just…stop crying.”</p>
<p>Ino quickly extracts herself from him and finds some tissues to wipe her nose and eyes, cleaning her make up as well. When she finishes, she smiles at him gently, apologizing once more.</p>
<p>Her smile makes his stomach flip, like many times before. He’s never liked that she can cause that sensation, but he’s never despised it as much as right now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They go to Ino’s favourite BBQ restaurant and Naruto really isn’t in the mood to complain so he does not try to convince her to go to Ichiraku’s instead.</p>
<p>They are silent for a long time, waiting for things to arrive and then cooking the meat. Ino does all the work, and gives him the juiciest pieces. She also takes any of the ones that are accidently burnt. The action makes Naruto feel bad about himself, especially because she’s trying so hard to appease him, but a part of him believes this isn’t even suffering, so why should it affect him?</p>
<p>“Um, which one do you like the most? I’ll order some more.”</p>
<p>“The pork belly, I guess.” He actually did not care. He knows the food is delicious but he can hardly pay attention to the taste.</p>
<p>“Okay, sure!” Ino smiles hesitantly before calling the waiter over to get more pork belly.</p>
<p>Naruto sips his water. His expression is docile compared to before, but his inner emotions are in complete turmoil, still not sure if he should forgive the platinum blonde or end their odd relationship all together. And then Sakura’s anger toward him caused him great frustration as well.</p>
<p>“Naruto, again, I’m really, really sorry.” The demure behavior did not suit Ino at all, Naruto thinks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” He sips more water, his heart feeling cold again.</p>
<p>Another lull filled with silence as they waited for the pork belly. Naruto cannot concentrate on what is in front of him. His emotions feel numb, and he hates it. The worst part is he doesn’t even understand why he cares what Ino think of him anyway. When were they ever that close? Just because they were intimate physically did not mean that extended to emotional intimacy. Naruto sips the water again to break his dour thoughts.</p>
<p>“I like running my hands in your hair, you know?” Ino breaks the silence, her voice low and meek. Naruto stares at her, confused. “I like how it feels, but I like more that you feel good from it. I also like your smile. It’s cute, and you’re usually so genuine with it. Your body, you should know how much I like that too, right?”</p>
<p>“What?” Naruto is lost in what she is trying to convey.</p>
<p>Ino brings her hand to her face, pressing on the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “No wait, those are all physical stuff, just give me a second…” Her eyes snap open and she smiles, more confident in her speech now. “Oh, I love how much you want to protect your comrades. And even though you whine and complain, you still always help me with my chores when I ask. And it’s so sweet when you do stuff like bring me iced tea when I don’t even ask for it, and like, when you wait for me to close up before you leave, even when we aren’t doing anything. I like how you can take a joke and you can give one back without being mean about it. When you train, I see that you put one hundred percent into it, and that, like, makes me feel warm inside? I don’t know how to explain it but when I see that, it’s…I know you will be Hokage someday.”</p>
<p>Ino’s speech left Naruto almost frozen in disbelief. That she could think so much about him. Ino began to speak again, her eyes gleaming with determination.</p>
<p>“When you-”</p>
<p>Naruto covers her mouth with his hand. His cerulean blue eyes gazing into her aquamarine blue ones. The ice in his blood is gone. The heartache he had is gone, replaced by the warmth of Ino’s words. He doesn’t feel great though, he feels easy, cheap. But she is trying so hard, Naruto appreciates that the most.</p>
<p>“I get it Ino. I get it.” He removes his hand from her mouth, and she looks like she might cry again.</p>
<p>“Do you…do you...” She can’t finish her sentence. She rubs her eyes vigorously, trying to stop tears from falling.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ino, I forgive you.”      </p>
<p>“Thank you, Naruto, thank you.” Ino takes a napkin and dabs at her eyes. “Oh shoot, the meat got burnt.” Ino picks up the tongs took take them onto her plate. “Let me order some more for you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, forget it, just pass me some.” Naruto held his plate out.</p>
<p>“But…but they’re burnt.” Ino says, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“You were going to eat them anyway, right?” Naruto cocks his head.</p>
<p>“I just hate wasting food, you don’t have to eat this.”</p>
<p>“I like that about you, Ino. That you think that way.” Naruto smiles at the platinum blonde. Her face turns red, so unusual for her, Naruto thinks. “What? You just spent two minutes complimenting me and you can’t take one back?” Naruto teases her.</p>
<p>Ino’s mouth twitches, unsure to form a grin or a frown. “Oh, you, ugh! Fine here you go.” Ino places half the burnt meat on his plate and keeps the other half on hers.</p>
<p>The mood is much lighter now and the two trade jokes as they eat the slightly charred meat.</p>
<p>“About Sakura,” Ino starts, finished with her food, “I kind of know what’s going on. I actually knew for a bit, since we ate ramen all together that one time.”</p>
<p>“You know why she’s mad at me?” Naruto asks, still supping on a few pieces of meat. None of them were as badly burnt as he initially thought. The flavour pops in his mouth now.</p>
<p>“Yeah, basically, she’s upset I’m spending time with you, but she’s taking it out on you instead of me.” Ino explained.</p>
<p>“What?” Naruto interrupts, not believing Ino’s assertion. “That makes no sense.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, at first it was just because I mentioned the plant-”</p>
<p>“You’re lying.” Naruto interrupts again. “There’s no way she’s upset because you gave me Toko-chan.”</p>
<p>Ino gives the whiskered boy a small glare before she continues, “I’m not lying! But, see, that wasn’t really that bad, what she actually got upset about was finding you in the store helping me out.”</p>
<p>“But why? I mean you and me are secretly, y’know, but there’s no way she knows that! Why would she be mad just coz I helped you out?” Bewildered, Naruto can barely keep his voice at room level and the couple sitting in the booth next to them send an annoyed look his way.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if its specifically me, or any girl out there, but she doesn’t want us getting along.” Ino tells him, while thinking of a better way to explain. “It’s like this. She doesn’t like you, but she doesn’t want you to like someone else. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Ino sees Naruto trying to process the information. Eventually he seems to accept it.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. But, why?” Naruto understands, superficially, what Ino is saying, but cannot comprehend why anyone would act such a way.</p>
<p>“Sometimes girls are just like that, okay?”</p>
<p>“Well, how come she thinks I like you, or you like me, I don’t think we did anything like that.” Naruto frowns, trying to remember any egregious examples.</p>
<p>“I wiped your mouth, I knows I gave you a plant, she saw you at my place helping me out even though we never hung out much before, and you knew where the iced tea was.” Ino raises a finger with each point.</p>
<p>“That’s not really anything!” Naruto cries out, still confused.</p>
<p>Ino merely shrugs and gives him a soft smile. “That’s how forehead is, Naruto. She’s pretty sharp actually, because I did them all on purpose.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know she would freak out like that. I was just teasing her, besides you’re right, it’s nothing serious, she just decided to take it that way.”</p>
<p>Naruto still stuck onto her last point, “How was any of that on purpose?”</p>
<p>Ino rolls her eyes at the cute blonde’s naivete, “Naruto, I asked you to get a drink at that time specifically.”</p>
<p>Naruto crosses his arms, eyes scrunching up, “But what does that even accomplish?”</p>
<p>“She knows you know where my kitchen is, duh!” Ino imagines this is what Iruka-sensei must have felt trying to explain basic ninja theory to the whiskered blonde as an academy student.</p>
<p>Naruto sighs and leans back, looking at the ceiling for a moment, before turning back to Ino. “I’m done for today. This is too much for my brain.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you need to talk, I’m ready anytime.” Ino’s smile is meek again, she doesn’t want to upset him, but he returns one that’s stretches across his face.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ino, that means a lot.”  </p>
<p>Pleased with how everything worked out, Ino calls the waiter, paying the bill and giving a hefty tip.</p>
<p>As they leave the restaurant, Ino wraps her both her arms around one of Naruto’s snuggling up against him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Naruto sputters. While they are extremely intimate in private, Ino never showed any affection out in the open like this before.</p>
<p>“I almost lost you as a friend today, let me have some skin-ship!” Ino giggles, rubbing against him. Naruto feels butterflies in his stomach. Her laugh is so annoying.</p>
<p>“By the way, I’m sorry I acted like that, at the shop.” Naruto began to apologize when they reach the store, but Ino stops moving and grasps his face, staring directly at him.</p>
<p>“Naruto, stop. I tried to hurt you back in the store because I was being stupid, and I got what I deserved. I just want you to know I never, ever meant that, okay? Don’t apologize, but please forgive me.” Her eyes filled with so much care, Naruto feels warm from his head to toe and feels his penis stirring despite it being such a feel-good moment.</p>
<p>“Right.” Naruto says simply, trying to calm himself down, but Ino is like a hawk and notices his problem immediately.</p>
<p>She pulls him over to whisper in his ear. “Come with me, Naruto, let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Naruto hesitates, “Maybe it’s n-” Ino covers his mouth gently with her hand and continues whispering.</p>
<p>“I’ve been such a bad girl, haven’t I? Made you sooo mad. Don’t you need to punish me, don’t you need to punish your naughty little girl?” Ino pulls back and removes her hand, her eyelashes fluttering and her eyes filled with that familiar desire, but her talk this time is new to Naruto. She always took the lead and now she wants him to…The smoldering look in her eyes as she bits her lip so hard in anticipation that it bleeds pushes Naruto into action.</p>
<p> He leans over licking her bloody lip causing her to mewl and then she pulls him into her store, not breaking their kiss.</p>
<p>He is new to the idea, but his punishes her thoroughly.</p>
<p>Although most people who get punished don’t smile as much as Ino does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posting this on FFNet, I've gotten criticism that Ino's emotional response was too sudden or too OOC from what I've portrayed so far. I have to agree, I wish I did a better job at developing Ino and Naruto's relationship before I added such a strong dramatic element, but I was pretty inspired when I wrote that segment and didn't even think about that angle. Hopefully I can do a better job of keeping the characters actions and reactions more appropriate.</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t really call what Naruto and Ino did <em>lovemaking</em>. Both parties focus far too much on the physicality of it. Thrusting, grinding, kissing, smacking, slapping, sucking, scratching, rubbing, biting…oh yes biting. Ino loves to use Naruto’s neck and shoulders almost as if they were a teething tool.</p><p>Regardless, Naruto never confuses their coupling for anything romantic or emotionally fulfilling. It is carnal. It is pleasuring of the flesh. It is just a sexual outlet.</p><p>But.</p><p>When, after they finish, both drained from their physical exertions, they lie together, Naruto knows this is a bit different.</p><p>Sometimes Ino grabs his head and brings it to her bosom before she takes a nap. Sometimes she leans back and plays with his hair. Sometimes they take a bath together. Nothing sexual, just cleaning all the accumulated fluids. Ino really likes to splash water at Naruto, although the whiskered boy usually gives as good as he gets.</p><p>Sometimes Naruto gives her a massage. Sometimes he makes them a quick snack, if they’re at his place. He’s not much of a cook, so it’s usually a sandwich or something else just as easy to make. He would rather make some instant ramen, but his instincts tell him not to.</p><p>A lot of times they talk. About the past, about the future, about training, about their friends. About Sasuke.</p><p>Tonight, Ino curls herself against his body, her head resting on the crook of his neck, her fingers gently sliding up and down his chest, not like her usual sensual touch, something far more delicate.</p><p>She’s planning to stay the night. She almost never can, because of her parents, but, yesterday, her father left on a mission that would take a few days and her mother was visiting one of her relatives in a different village.  </p><p>Naruto is roused out of his thoughts when Ino breaks her pattern and rubs a few times on the same spot on the right side of his chest.</p><p>“What’s this?” She asks, now propping herself in a position where she can look closer at his chest.</p><p>“Huh?” Naruto responds, still lulled by the post coital bliss.</p><p>Ino ignores him and rubs his chest again, feeling the ever-slight indentation and noticing the discolouration that exists there. “Naruto, you have a scar here!”</p><p>As far as Ino knew, the whiskered boy is immune to blemishing his skin. She watched him train before and end up with cuts and bruises that are not only gone the next day, but his skin is completely unmarked! Not to mention the many times she burst the vessels in his neck only to be frustrated when she meets up with him the next day and sees that his neck is perfectly virginal.</p><p>To find a scar on his body is like finding a needle in a haystack.</p><p>“Wow, what happened? It must have been something ridiculous. You know you don’t scar right?” Ino asks, amazement seeping into her voice.</p><p>“Oh, you know, nothing much.” Naruto covers his eyes with his arm and labours to make his voice not sound melancholic and pained, but fails.</p><p>Ino sits up now, cross legged, her hands in the space between her legs. “You don’t want to tell me?”</p><p>Naruto shifts his arm so he can peek at the platinum blonde girl. There is concern in her aquamarine orbs.</p><p>The whiskered youth sighs and sits up, leaning back against the bed frame. “Remember when I tried to get Sasuke when he ran away three years ago? It’s from that.” Naruto admits.</p><p>“So, one of the Oto-nin did this?” Ino questions. She saw what they did to Choji and heard what they did to Neji. She also remembers, Naruto, comparatively, came back quite well. Mostly dealing with exhaustion and some serious bruising and cuts, but nothing on the level of Kiba, Choji, or Neji. But, now that Ino is sure he heals extremely well, it was possible he took a lot of damage and somehow healed on the way back to the Konoha.</p><p>“No.” Naruto looks at her chin. He can’t find it in himself to meet her eyes.</p><p>“…then, Sasuke-kun?” Ino’s breath hitches. For some reason she cannot get her mind of one technique the dark-haired boy learned around that time. She’ll never forget the sound.</p><p>Naruto closes his eyes, thinking about the fight for the millionth time, all the small mistakes he made that let Sasuke escape.</p><p>“How?” Ino breaks him from his thoughts. Naruto catches her eyes this time. There is an icy look there, but he knows its not directed at him.</p><p>“Does it really matter?” Naruto wonders out loud, but Ino is having none of it.</p><p>“Naruto, tell me.” Ino grabs his hand and squeezes on it gently, trying to coax the information from him.</p><p>Naruto stares at his hand in hers and hesitates. “He hit me with a jutsu, y’know? Just like ninjas do.” He chuckles dryly.</p><p>“Chidori?” Ino’s throat dries up when Naruto refuses to respond, eyes still lingering on her hand.</p><p>The image of Sasuke’s hand, vibrant with chakra, running toward Gaara’s sand dome and piercing it. The same Gaara that Rock Lee almost lost his ninja career trying to break down.</p><p>“He…he hit you here?” Ino once again moves her hand back to the one spot on his chest that is the only fault on his otherwise spotless body. She splays her fingers across the marking.</p><p>The image comes to her suddenly, vividly. Sasuke standing, ink markings scarring his face. A horrid and disgusting sneer on his face. Naruto, a young, helpless Naruto, impaled on the young avenger’s arm, blood spewing from his mouth, his cerulean orbs near lifeless. The sound of chirping birds.</p><p>Ino pulls back from the whiskered shinobi’s chest and covers her mouth as she retches.</p><p>Naruto is instantly by her side, rubbing her back soothingly. “What happened? Are you okay?”</p><p>Ino nods as she wipes the little bit of spit that came out. Coughing into her elbow to fully clear her throat.</p><p>“I just don’t…why would…how could he do that to you?” Ino, still shocked by the imagery, manages to sound out after a few attempts.</p><p>Naruto gives her a helpless shrug. “That’s how it is, sometimes.”</p><p>“He tried to kill you!” Ino’s voices rises nearly to the point of yelling. She starts trembling, unintentionally, from rage towards her former crush. Naruto, taking the idea of his best friend trying to kill him so lightly, infuriates her.</p><p>Naruto sighs and moves off the bed, looking for a new pair of clothing to wear. He does not want to have this sort of conversation naked.</p><p>Ino follows his lead and puts on her panties, skirt, and bra, but not her purple top which is absolutely soaked with a myriad of fluids.</p><p>“Here.” Naruto offers her an orange t-shirt. The platinum blonde can tell its an old one, it is too small for Naruto, but fits her well when she clothes herself. “Hm, orange suits you. I liked that one top you wore the other time too.”</p><p>“Naruto.” Ino starts testily and the cerulean eyed boy lets out another fatigued sigh.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say, Ino. This stuff is all in the past.” Naruto crosses his arm and frowns at his fellow blonde, already tired with sentiment he knew she would put forth.</p><p>“No, it’s not! Didn’t you just come back from a mission trying to find him? What’s wrong with you?! You should let that bastard rot in hell!” Ino fumes, her face heating up from the anger.</p><p>Naruto attempts to process Ino’s emotions, but it is confusing for him. She is so angry at him, at Sasuke, and he cannot figure out why.</p><p>“Didn’t you want him back?” Naruto asks softly, almost whispering. The question is like a bucket of ice water to Ino and it cools her down a little.</p><p>“Naruto…that was before I knew he hurt you that badly…I mean that jutsu, how could even think about using on you? That’s so sick!” Ino closes her eyes briefly, trying to rid that horrible image from her mind. “How can you just say it’s nothing and keep trying to get him back?”</p><p>“He’s my best friend.” Naruto’s eyes are clear, determined. It makes Ino nauseous.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what, Uzumaki, if Sakura tried to kill me with an A-ranked jutsu, we wouldn’t be friends anymore.” The platinum blonde hisses, not comprehending his determination to forgive and save the raven-haired avenger.</p><p>“You’re only saying that because you can’t understand him. But I do. And you don’t really understand me either.”</p><p>“How dare you…” Ino begins, seething, but a thought suddenly occurs to her, “Wait does Sakura even know about this?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s no way…no way she would let you do this if she knew about what Sasuke did!” Ino stomps a foot to extenuate her point.  </p><p>Naruto rubs the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Ino, I don’t know if she knows, and I don’t care. Her opinion isn’t going to change what I try and do.”</p><p>“That’s so stupid, Naruto. Isn’t she the one who told you to get him back? Isn’t that what you’re trying so hard for, because you made a promise? It’s stupid, Naruto, you need to forget about him!” To Ino, the words are not vicious enough, not strong enough to explain to him what a foolish sentiment it is.</p><p>Naruto knows he needs to diffuse the situation. He likes Ino and doesn’t want either of them saying anything they don’t mean, like what happened once at her shop.</p><p>“I’m going out. Just forget about this Ino. I like you a lot, I don’t want us fighting about this.” Naruto states firmly hand held out in a ‘stop’ gesture. He turns and walks away, heading toward the door, the fuming platinum blonde momentarily shocked.</p><p>“Naruto, Naruto, wait!” But the whiskered youth already walked out the door and bounded to the rooftops.</p><p>Alone, stewing in her anger and despair, Ino’s mind flashes to the only person who could convince him to let go of his promise.</p><p>Forehead.</p><hr/><p>It only takes Ino a few minutes to find Sakura with her sensor abilities. Ino jumps across the rooftops, the cold wild biting at her skin, stopping across from the Haruno household. She notices a shock of pink hair exiting the from the house.</p><p>“Sakura.” Ino calls out as she drops down from the roof. The medical kunoichi was in the middle of throwing out some garbage.</p><p>“Kami, Ino, you scared me!” Sakura places a hand over her heart, frowning at her best friend. She finishes throwing the garbage bags away and then turns back to the Yamanaka heir. “By the way, do you need some fashion tips, because that shirt is completely clashing with your skirt.” Normally, the smug tone in Sakura’s voice would have Ino snarking back with twice as much vigor but she disregards it and glances down, realizing she is still wearing the shirt Naruto gave her. Not that it matters, this is much more important than caring about appearances or perceived appearances.</p><p>“Sakura, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Really, about what pig? It’s pretty late. Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Sakura places her hands on her hips, an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“No! It’s important. It’s…about Naruto.” Ino can’t hide the tremble in her voice when she says his name.</p><p>“Oh. I see.” There’s an iciness to her tone that Ino can’t miss and it frustrates her. The platinum blonde isn’t interested in Sakura’s petty grudge. “Follow me, there’s a park nearby. I don’t want my parents eavesdropping.”</p><p>Ino followed the pink-haired kunoichi, the cold night breeze bothers her some, but she ignores it.</p><p>“So, finally come to talk to me about Naruto, huh?” Sakura asks arms crossed, her face twists into an obvious frown.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ino questions with genuine confusion.</p><p>“Oh please, pig, I don’t know what your game plan is, trying to get me jealous by flirting with Naruto, but it’s not working.” Sakura scoffs, before continuing with a more subdued tone, “I don’t want you to hurt his feelings if you’re just going to play around with him.”</p><p>“If you really cared, don’t you think you should have come and talked to me instead of ignoring me and sulking?” Ino growls vexed with the pink-haired girls incorrect assumptions.</p><p>Sakura face contorts into an angry grimace but, before she can say anything, Ino raises her hand to stop Naruto’s teammate from speaking.</p><p>“Wait, Sakura, I didn’t come here to fight or argue or anything. This is actually important, it’s about Naruto and Sasuke.”</p><p>Sakura hesitates, then settles herself, willing to hear the blonde kunoichi out. “Fine, what is it?”</p><p>“Remember when Sasuke left the village?” Ino needn’t have asked, Sakura’s face fell completely flat. “And Naruto and the others chased him?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Sakura mutters.</p><p>“Naruto and Sasuke fought…and…and…” The words are difficult for Ino to find.</p><p>“What?” Some annoyance seeping into Sakura’s voice.</p><p>“Sasuke tried to kill Naruto!” The platinum blonde shouts, her voice cracking as it breaks the relative silence of the empty park.  </p><p>Sakura stood silently, her face frozen in shook. A pregnant pause overtake the two kunoichi.</p><p>“Say something Sakura!” Ino hisses, her eyes misting slightly from all the pent-up anger and frustration. Not only from the way Naruto acts about this, but also the resentment she feels toward Sakura for acting so childishly about her and the blonde shinobi.</p><p>“I…there’s nothing to say.” It’s like a slap of déjà vu to the Yamanaka heir. When Naruto said it, it made Ino’s blood boil, but when Sakura says it, Ino feels her heart sink.</p><p>“You…you knew? You know and you’re still letting Naruto chase after Sasuke?” This is a nightmare. This can’t be reality. Naruto’s stubbornness, she could understand. But Sakura accepting it is too much.</p><p>“Ino, you don’t understand. Sasuke-kun isn’t really like that! It’s just because of Orochimaru and Sasuke’s brother. We can convince him to come back, we can help him out.” Sakura reasons desperately, her hands gesticulating in a manner unusual for the medic-nin.</p><p>Ino covers her face in her hands, breathing deeply to calm herself.</p><p>“Ino?” Trepidation dripping in the pink-haired girl’s voice as she takes a step forward, closer to the best friend.</p><p>Ino did not bother quelling her worries. She had other questions. She pulls her face out of her hands. “You saw Sasuke recently, right?”</p><p>Sakura nods. “Y-yeah, when we went to meet with Orochimaru’s spy.”</p><p>“What did he do then?” Ino fires almost as soon as Sakura finishes her answer.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Did he try to kill you? Did he try to kill Naruto?” Her voice is like flames once more. No matter how hard she tries to stay calm, it’s not happening. Her frustration is too fierce.</p><p>Sakura opens her mouth then closes it, and the pause answers Ino’s question before Sakura’s words do.</p><p>“No, no he didn’t.” The medic-nin warbles, her face slipping between expressions of stoicism and guilt.</p><p>“Liar.” Ino barks. “I cannot believe this Sakura, you and Naruto both.”</p><p>“You talked to Naruto about this?” It comes out as a whisper, the medic-nin’s eyes wide and startled.</p><p>“How else would I have figured this out forehead?!” Ino snaps. “Do you know? Do you know he can’t scar?”</p><p>Sakura blinks, unsure what to make of the remark. “What?”</p><p>“Naruto, he can’t get scars.” The platinum blonde repeats, through clenched teeth. “If he cuts his face, it will heal by the next day. You know that, right?”</p><p>“I know, but what does that have to do with what we are talking about?” The medics response is hesitant, confused.</p><p>“Because, because…even though he can’t scar he has one Sakura! He has one on his chest where Sasuke hit him with a fucking Chidori!” Ino’s throat is hoarse now from her bubbling emotions and how much she’s been yelling at both Naruto and Sakura.</p><p>“How do you know he has a scar?” Sakura’s eyes narrow, accusingly, and Ino thinks she might lose it and punch the medic-nin.</p><p>“Is that fucking important right now?!” Ino yells in anguish and disgust. “Sakura you guys have to stop this Sasuke business. You have to tell Naruto to drop it, he won’t listen to me.”</p><p>“I can’t Ino. Sasuke-kun means so much, to the both of us.” Like Naruto, the pink-haired kunoichi’s voice does not waver. About this issue, the two are in-sync and steadfast.</p><p>“So, you care about him more than you care about Naruto.” Cruel though her words may be, Ino finds no discomfort in spitting them out at her best friend.</p><p>Sakura’s face is like stone now. “Don’t twist my words, Ino. It’s absolutely not like that.”</p><p>“I’ve heard enough.” Ino sneers at her best friend before leaving her fellow kunoichi alone in the park.</p><p>Sakura stays silent, watching the retreating figure of Ino, both ninja bitterly reflecting on the discussion.</p><p>Arriving home, Ino slams the door, irritated at the totality of the day’s events. She felt anger and frustration from her conversations with her two friends, and disappointment…she looked forward to spending the night with Naruto. She wanted have sex with him, cuddle with him, talk with him, have some more sex, and then wake up in the morning to make them breakfast.</p><p>Instead she stays home, alone, fuming, emotionally distorted and sexually frustrated.</p><p>Her roaming mind makes it difficult to sleep, but, eventually, her consciousness finally drifts away.</p><hr/><p>She’s dreamt of Naruto many times before. Pretty much since she met him after he returned to the village. It was the impetus for her seeking him out in the first place.</p><p>Her dreams usually ended with her waking up the next morning with her panties ruined and her sheets stained.</p><p>And, lately, she would have dreams with him that weren’t sexual in the least. She could never remember exactly what happened, but it was always something benign, like them talking, or doing a non-descript activity.</p><p>She thinks one involved training, if she can remember properly.</p><p>Needless to say, these are much weirder dreams.</p><p>Tonight, though, she does not have a dream about Naruto.</p><p>It’s the blonde boy again, young. It’s Sasuke again, menacing, his handsome features fractured in a sneer. The images shift and it’s the same thing, but both shinobi are older.</p><p>Sasuke still doesn’t care about the blonde who loves him so much. And Ino can only watch as history repeats itself. Her screams do nothing, her muscles are immobile.</p><p>The impaled shinobi turns his dimming eyes and locks on hers. Blood sloshing down his mouth, staining his tanned throat and orange jacket. He begins to mouth.</p><p>You don’t understand.</p><p>Ino wakes up from the nightmare crying.</p><hr/><p>Naruto opens his door to see Ino. She’s wearing that orange top, the one with the Yamanaka Shop print on it. The one he likes.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Naruto scratches the back of his head. “Uh, hey, good morning.”</p><p>“…morning. I, uh, brought the shirt you lent me. Washed it.” Ino presents the t-shirt, folded neatly.</p><p>“Thanks Ino…you, um, didn’t need to wash it or anything.”</p><p>Ino just hums. There is an awkward silence between the two and Naruto opens his mouth to speak when the platinum blonde cuts in.</p><p>“Can I come in?” She asks cautiously.</p><p>“If this is about yesterday, I-”</p><p>“Please, Naruto, I won’t start a fight or anything.” Since returning to Konoha, Naruto found himself always caving into the gorgeous blonde’s demands and pleas, and today was no different.</p><p>Naruto opened the door and let her in.</p><p>“Can I make you breakfast?”</p><p>“Huh?!” He’s not sure what he expected the kunoichi to do or say, but it wasn’t that.</p><p>“Yesterday, I planned to make you breakfast in the morning.” Ino bashfully pulls a strand of loose hair and tucks it behind her ear. Saying such a thing out loud seemed far more embarrassing than thinking about it.  </p><p>“Oh wow, if you want…no I mean I’d love to have your breakfast!” Naruto beams, happy that the conversation from yesterday was stuck in the past. “Ahh, but I don’t think I have much stuff to cook with.”</p><p>Ino walks into the kitchen, with Naruto throws the shirt he gave him into his bedroom before following her. She opens the fridge bending over to look inside. Naruto appreciates her round backside. She’s wearing form-fitting shorts, no doubt something casual for her, but it really highlighted one of her greatest assets.</p><p>“You’re right, not much.” Ino’s voice snaps him out of his lewd haze.</p><p>“Y-yeah, you’re right. Need to go shopping, hehe.” Ino glances back and notices his blushing face. Confused for a moment, she realizes her position and straightens up. Normally she would smile at his cute act or tease him, but for some reason she felt less confident today. Instead she ignores the nagging in the back of her mind and collects some ingredients.  </p><p>“Eggs, bacon, some veggies, not bad. I can make an omelet and some bacon. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Sure, sounds amazing!” Naruto chirps.</p><p>Ino went to work, cooking for the blonde. Naruto himself sits at his kitchen table and watches her, enjoying her domestic presence. He’s made food for her before, but never her for him. Even though she’s never used his kitchen before, somehow, she commends his utensils and stove with more precision than he’s ever shown.</p><p> When she finishes, she places the delicious looking plate of omelet and bacon in front of him as well as his utensils.</p><p>“Wow, smells amazing, Ino!” Naruto licks his lips in anticipation.</p><p>“Go ahead and enjoy.” Ino sits in the chair across from her fellow blonde.</p><p>“Whersh yuuurs?” Naruto asks, already biting into the piping hot eggs.</p><p>“I ate at home.” Ino replies, understanding his distorted words.</p><p>“Oh, alright.” The whiskered boy says after swallowing. He noticed the Yamanaka heir watching him, her elbow on the table, face against her palm. A satisfied smile on her face.</p><p>“Like it?”</p><p>“It’s delicious! You’re a swell cook.” Naruto commends between a bite of bacon.</p><p>Ino laughs. “It’s just eggs and bacon, Naruto.”</p><p>Naruto sucks on some oil that he accidently gets on his finger before responding. “When I make it, it’s not like this, that’s for sure.”</p><p>As Naruto finishes his food, Ino speaks again. “Naruto, I talked to Sakura yesterday.”</p><p>The boy stiffens, but makes no remark. He stares at platinum haired blonde, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>Ino rubs her temple, contemplating the discussion she had with her best friend last night. “I thought for sure she would agree with me.” There is some bitterness still lingering in her voice.</p><p>“But she doesn’t?” Naruto feels a smile of relief come over himself. Ino’s glare almost shuts it down, however.</p><p>Ino sighs, displeased. “I thought about it all night. Why would you go that far? Why would Sakura let you?”</p><p>“It’s becau-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, he’s pretty much your boyfriend, I get it.” Ino rolls her eyes at the boy. Naruto scowls at her insult.</p><p>“I just don’t know. I can’t know. You were right yesterday. I can’t understand him, and I don’t understand you.”</p><p>A silence falls again between the two. Naruto waits for her to continue, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>Ino plays with some stray hair. “But, you know, I have a bond with Sakura. And I have a bond with you. Even if I hate Sasuke now…if I let you two dolts try and find him all alone again, I doubt it’ll turn out well…I guess what I’m trying to say is I will help you guys bring him back.”</p><p>Naruto’s chair clatters as it hits the ground from the boy standing abruptly. “Y-you mean it?”</p><p>Ino gazes into the astonished eyes of the handsome blonde. “I’m not happy about it, but yeah. He’s alone, so at least we will have numbers on him.”</p><p>Before she knew what happened, Naruto burst across and grabs her in a huge hug, twirling her around in delight.</p><p>“H-hey put me down you idiot!” Ino shrieks as the boy begins to laugh joyfully.</p><p>“You are the best Ino!” He places her back on the floor and gives her another giant hug, gripping her fiercely.</p><p> “Alright, alright.” She says gently as she embraces him. He’s large and warm, and, with his sunny attitude, altogether it fills up her heart.</p><p>Naruto leans back, still embracing her, his cheeks flushed, and delivers a quick chaste peck. He is grinning so wide it nearly splits his lips.</p><p>“What?” She can’t help but ask, his affectionate gaze starting to make her feel shy.</p><p>“I can’t…you don’t know how happy I am to hear that, Ino. Really, it’s one of the nicest things anyone has said to me.”</p><p>Ino blinks, perturbed. “What? Helping you? That’s not special.”</p><p>“No, Ino, not helping me. Helping me even though it’s something you don’t want to do.” Naruto says softly as he breaks his embrace. He looks as if he is about to kiss her again but steps back instead. His eyes are like coals, burning, but with what emotion, Ino can’t decipher.</p><p>“Jeez, don’t be so happy. It’s making me upset.” She scoffs weakly, pulling on the tip of her ponytail, but the beaming boy isn’t off put.</p><p>“Y’know Ino, I saw him at the mission, he was looking pretty good. I’m sure when he comes back, you’ll change your mind about him, hehe.” He teases good-naturedly.</p><p>Ino’s scoff this time is completely sincere. “As if, Naruto. I’m not some stupid sucker for a pretty face.”</p><p>“Sure, sure.” Naruto says, his grin morphing into a smirk.</p><p>Ino places her hands on her hips. She levels him with a glare that would cause the whiskered blonde to cow in fear if he wasn’t so overjoyed. “I’m serious, Naruto! Besides why would I need him when I hav-”</p><p>Ino cut herself off mid-sentence as she realizes what she is about to say. Magma heat bursts through her cheeks and travels down her neck. She covers her mouth instinctually.</p><p>“You have what?” Naruto asks, cluelessly. She’s lucky Kami made Naruto an idiot.</p><p>That can’t be right. He’s cute, but c’mon, Naruto? She looks back at the handsome shinobi, his eyes still glinting with curiosity.</p><p>“Nothing.” Ino manages after a beat. “A-anyway, that’s it, bye.” She strings together before turning toward the door leading out of his apartment.</p><p>“Wait!” Naruto stops her, both his hands holding on to her arms.</p><p>“What do you want?” She tugs against his grip weakly, with nowhere near enough force to break it.</p><p>He lets one arm go and cups her face to make her look him in his eyes. They’re so large and blue and tender. It makes her stomach sink then rise rapidly.</p><p>“I thought I could, y’know, make you feel good.” His voice adopts that husky quality it gets when he’s aroused. Her body stirs in response.</p><p>“N-not now, maybe another time.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles and it makes Ino’s toes want to curl.</p><p>“Shoes on the other foot today, huh?” He teases, brining his face so close to hers their noses nearly brush.</p><p>“I’m shocked you even understand what that means let alone use it correctly.” Ino bites angrily, but Naruto’s smirk remains glued to his face.</p><p>“Relax Ino, why are you so snippy today for?” Naruto’s eyes flash. “Oh, I know.”</p><p>He lets go of her and takes off his shirt, throwing it aside. Ino’s mouth dries as she gazes at his muscular chest and flat stomach.</p><p>“Dunno why you like it so much, but here.” Naruto grabs both of her hands and places them on his chest. She begins roaming around, her body already accepting before her mind figures out, she needs to leave. “Such a pervert.” Naruto mocks, amused, before he begins planting kisses on her face.</p><p>Right, Naruto has a hot body. So what? Two things, as if that’s enough for Ino!</p><p>Naruto finally makes he way to her mouth and kisses her deeply, doing his best to bat away her experienced tongue. He’s improved so much and Ino almost whines in shame, at how difficult it is to keep her mind from fogging up, but instead she lets out wanton moans and she can feel the stupid blonde grinning against her lips.</p><p>“C’mon, where’s your spunk, Yamanaka?” Naruto taunts as he pulls his mouth off her. She glowers back at him, and one of her hands naturally lowers down to grab his package tightly, in anger.</p><p>It’s fucking huge. She knows this. She’s seen it, she’s touched it, she’s sucked on it, she’s had it between her tits, between her ass cheeks, between her thighs. She’s had that fat thing in her tight pussy somehow, and, someday, she wants to take it up her ass too. So, of course she knows it’s huge.</p><p>But, Kami, cute, hot body, fat cock…Ino’s starting to lose sense of everything. It was never supposed to be like this! She just wanted to have some fun!</p><p>“Inoooo, you’re different today.” He sings her name causing her stomach to revolt.</p><p>“I, I don’t want to fuck, alright?” She lies, desperate to get as far away from the man quickly overcoming all her thoughts.</p><p>Naruto laughs again and a cold shock goes down her back.</p><p>She’s never felt like this before. Never reacted like this before. It’s not just his face, not just his body.</p><p>When he smiles at her, when he laughs, when his eyes glaze over with desire, she…</p><p>She…</p><p>“Okay, I won’t fuck you then.” The boy falls to his knees, swiftly dragging down her skirt and panties.</p><p>“Naruto.” She protests, but comes out so weakly, she feels embarrassed for even attempting it.</p><p>“Ino,” he says her name so tenderly, it scares her, “you’ve made me so happy today, I just wanna make you feel a little good, alright?”</p><p>Looking down into the passion and desire swimming in his eyes, Ino barely nods before he starts supping on her incredibly wet quim.</p><p>Oh yeah, he’s some sort of savant with his dumbass tongue. She can add that to the list too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I updated the summary, let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>